A happy person on Christmas
by Vandal-chan
Summary: It had been a long time since Miyasaka had seen a certian teal head. He really missed him. But Kazemaru wasn't the only one who was there for him- Hayami Mana was trying to grab the blonde's attention all year. They both had fun on Christmas, fooling around in the snow... But when Kazemaru suddenly showed up... he ruined everything. Kazemaru x Miyasaka/ Miyasaka x Hayami


**Kaya: I want you guys to know that this is a re-upload from my OLD ACCOUNT! I couldn't get the password right, so I had to create a new one. I wrote this one-shot last year and I know, it sucks alot -_-'' Enjoy reading... If you can that is.**

**Pairing: Kazemaru x Miyasaka x Hayami**

**Rated: T for saftey**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its chaarcters!**

**(Hayami Mana NEEDS love ~)**

* * *

Winter had finally came. The snow had finally started to fall from sky. The smiles on people's faces had finally staretd showing. The bells had finally staretd ringing.

Most of you would think:'Who wouldn't be happy at this time of the year?'. Well,the answer is infront of you.

Miyasaka Ryou.A 14 year old,shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes that were filled with dissapointment. He was a former member of Raimon's track club. And by WAS,I ment that he has now quit. Not that he lost his intrest in running. He still loved it more than anything. But there was no point for him to keep up his speed.

He used to be at the top out of all his friends,but that had recently changed, since his teal haired friend abandoned him for soccer. The blonde has started to drop his talent. He missed him. He missed him even more than his dead mother. He was more than just his friend. He was his support and shoulder to cry. He was something like Miyaska's left hand. But now the tealent had decided that the track club wasn't for him. He left baldly,without even thinking about his friend's feelings. That had simply dissapointed Miyasaka.

His friend turned out to be his rival.

Now,the blonde was sitting on the edge of the stairs that led to the school's gate. His emotionless filled eyes were scanning the track field. It was all coverd in pure white snow. The white lines drawed on the field,were almost invisable. It was hard to tell where the track feild was,thanks to the snow that coverd not only the field,but all the space near to it.

The only un-harmed part of the field,were the benches. They were under a small white roof that protected them from getting wet. With his hands in his pockets,Miyasaka girnted his teeth by the sight of that. The snow reminded him how his hopes were all gone now. The white snow reresented his soul-white and empty.

He really wanted to have a quick race with Kazemaru again or with anyone at that matter. But it was not the heavy snow that was stopping him-It was his lost of hope. He took of his left hand from his pocket and lifted his pink scarf higher to cover his mouth. His green orbs were on the verge of letting out tears. He missed all of the races he had. He missed all of the fun that filled his mind. He missed his teal-headed friend. He wanted him back. Despretly.

"Yo!" . A sudden voice inturupted the athlete, making him jump slightly. He turned around, only to see two brown orbs meeting his. Not just any brown orbs. Those sharp, mischivious eyes belonged to no other but Hayami Mana. You could say Hayami was Miyasaka's "second choice". Ever since Kazemaru left, Maya was the only person to stand by the blonde and help him out through hard times. And he was proud of that.

"Hayami-kun..." Miyasaka's voice whisperd. "W-when did you get here?" asked the ex-athlete, making the silver head smirk. He had been there from the only start. He could also feel his friend's feelings and it was his job to make him happy again. "Oi,lighten up. I just wanted to see my favorite idiot on Christmas." he explained while chuckling. Insulting was how he showed resepct. And Ryou was the only person that was being called 'idiot' 10 times a day. Wich showed how special he was.

Time passed by and the two speed demons were already tackling eachother in the snow. "Hey! Not fair! Snowballs arent allowed!" yelled Miyasaka between laughs. He had to admit, it had been his happiest moment since... well, ever. Laughing while his body hit the snow, screaming whenver a snowball hit the back of his head, chasing the silver head whenever he had threw the ball- It was his best Christmas and he knew he was never going to forget it.

That almost made him forget about the teal head. ALMOST. Even though he had alot of fun with Hayami, he still wanted his fellow athlete- or in this case- soccer player join the fun with him. Though it was too late. He was probably at some party with all Inazuma Japan and other friends he made at the FFI.

"Hey...Ryou." Hayami suddenly stopped throwing snowballs at his firend and looked at him in the eyes. "Yeah?" The blonde replied. "...Here." said Hayami after giving Miyasaka a wrapped up box. The ex-athlete looked at it with confusion and took it in his own hands, carefully. "Well? Open it!" ordered Hayami, impeciantly.

Miyasaka slowly untied the ribbon and took off the paper. Before his eyes could see what was inside, they caught something else. SOMEONE that is. The figure was aproaching slowly as the wind was blowing in his face, moving his locks of hair. His teal hair. When the figure came closer, his eyes became visable. They were bright brown, similiar to red. Below them was a big grin. "Yo!" 'it' spoke while raising 'it's' hand up.

Miyasaka's mouth was wind open. He couldn't belive his own green eyes. It was him. It was the person he missed over the years. It was the person that left him broken and never returned. It was Christmas's miracle. It was Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Throwing the present, the blonde jumped from his spot and ran towards his teal headed friend. The present had balanced on Hayami's hands as his face was making a confused expresion. What was HE doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at a famous party or something? How did he come? WHEN did he come? Why come here? Questions similiar to these were running in Hayami's head.

He had no idea why he wasn't happy. Kazemaru was also his firend after all. He hadn't noticed that Miyasaka was in the teal boy's grasp for over 5 minutes now. The athlete got up, putting the present in his pocket and walking towards the other two. "Oh, hey Hayami-kun!" greeted Kazemaru while smiling,Miyasaka still hugging him. Hayami just waved in response. He wasn't really a talktive person. He only opend up to people close to him. "Miyasaka...can you let go?" asked the embraced teal while having a swetdrop. The blonde nodded and freed his hands for his back.

"I missed you! Alot!" Miyasaka yelled with a huge smile on his face. "I missed you guys too." Kazemaru replied and chuckled. Miyasaka didn't even bother to ask why he was here. The only important thing was that he got to see his long lost friend again. "Oh yeah,I almost forgot." Kazemaru digged in his pockets and pulled out a tiny stocking that had the words "Merry Christmas" sewed on it.

"I think the stocking speaks for itself." said Kazemaru and handed it to the blonde infront of him. Miyasaka's green eyes started to sparkle while examening it cerfully and slowly. After that he hugged Kazemaru once again repeating 'thank you' all over again and again. The teal just laughed and patted his head. "How about we go to a near cafe? I found this really cool one that serves hot choclate. " he offerd and Miyasaka nodded in agreement almost instantly. Thier arms wrapped around eachother to keep them warm as they skipped to the cafe. Well,they werent really skipping but...you get the point.

Hayami stood there,forgotten by both of the athletes. He stared at the present in his hand. It was the same as the teal's present. Same small stocking, same words sewed on it. But there was only one diffrance: he had made it himself. While Kazemaru probably bought it from some cheap christmas shop. The silver head couldn't do anything but just stay in his position,letting the wind move his hair. He was happy minutes ago and he wanted that feeling again. But it was gone. Kazemaru ruined everything.

Winter had finally came. The snow had finally started to fall from sky. The smiles on people's faces had finally staretd showing. The bells had finally staretd ringing.

Most of you would think:'Who wouldn't be happy at this time of the year?'. Well,the answer is infront of you.

Hayami Maya. A 14 year old boy who had just lost his best friend. On Christmas. Even though jelousy was taking over him, he couldn't help but smile. Sure, his best friend left him. Sure, his best friend didn't even took a look at his present. Sure, his best friend had forgotten him completly. But his best friend was now happy. And thats what was important. Atleast one person was happy on Christmas...

* * *

**Kaya: Ha... Its been so long since I've looked at this piece of grabage... Now I wanna slap Miyasak. *slaps him***

**Miyasaka: Ow! What was that for?**

**Kaya: You are a stupid person in my one-shot .-.**


End file.
